


Three Dots connect to Rectangles

by tamagoyaki



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: ABO, Kei's Oblivion, Love Triangle, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/tamagoyaki
Summary: "So what?" Riku grins. "Are you gonna come after me if I don't take care of her? Just so you know, neither of you've got the right to say that." He leers."Who knows?" Chiyoko offers a dainty smile, "Perhaps we might.""Or then again, we could put you down right here." Araya proposes lackadaisically, even if his ringed eyes mean serious business. "I'm not above fighting for the sake of my pack."Riku laughs before he realizes neither of them are laughing with him."What's that..." His smile turns strained now. "You said it as though you love her." Still plain old silence.This is bad...Riku sweatdrops, eyes darting from one high strung alpha to another cordial, smiling omega.How the heck did that Shinjuku girl draw in these ones?Or, alternatively,Araya is an alpha and he likes Yonagi.Chiyoko is an omega and she likes Yonagi.Kei is a beta. She likes acting.Akira would just like everyone above to know he hates them.
Relationships: Myojin Araya/Yonagi Kei/Momoshiro Chiyoko
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slow Development.
> 
> Inspired by: That scene where they glared at Riku.
> 
> A/N: New fandoms are unexplored territories and the freedom liberates me.  
> Thank you for reading this piece of work. This is #012 of AA AO3, for future reference.

-

i.

The Tenkyu Theatrical Company is a family – That is the first thing Araya picked up after formally joining the actors.

Most of the actors live nearby after all, some even living in dorms together so it’d be easy to keep in contact. When the hours turn gruelling and the time they spend together drags out so much, one can’t help but be sick of it, they’re bound to learn to tolerate each other – and if possible – work pass their issues to create an even greater work.

Even if it is only temporary, Yonagi Kie has been approved by the old man and is part of their crew.

That is one of the reasons why he’s doing this, Myojin Araya tells himself.

“Araya, you—”

Araya’s stopped in his tracks by Hori’s voice coming from behind. When he turns his head, Hori is looking at him with an incredulous look.

“—Are you really doing this?” Hori formulates his question properly.

“…Well,” Araya drags a hand through his shaggy hair. “Does it look like I’m doing anything else? This is the least I can do while Yonagi’s making curry for me.”

Hori doesn’t even bother to nitpick the use of ‘me’ rather than ‘us’.

“You know scenting someone else’s home is extremely rude—” Hori cuts himself off then, hand flying to his mouth in shock at his sudden realization.

Araya drops his hand from his hair.

Of course, he knows.

Why else would he doing this while Yonagi’s busying at the stove?

The thing is, Araya has never seen his own ‘alpha’ status as anything much to boast about.

Even back when he was homeless and out on the street, while the title of ‘alpha’ may certainly draw in one or two sympathetic women, it works just as well as the word ‘omega’, and it always comes with the price of certain less savvy intentions.

It wasn’t until much later, when Araya joined the theatre, that he realized there are things only he can help out with thanks to this little Greek alphabet.

Like scenting the homes of their omega members, so they’d be safe from possible assaulters.

Hori purses his lips, staring at him for a beat before slipping out of the dining room with him.

“I’ll come with you.” He says.

“Aw, is that really alright?” Araya teases with a slight smile.

“I-It’s fine so long as nobody tells!” Hoshi snaps, all flustered.

Araya merely rolls his eyes, knowing how devastated Yonagi would be if she ever knew she put her omega brother at risk.

Next time Kuroyama comes over to re-scent the house, he’ll find two alphas scents layered over his.


	2. Chapter 2

ii.

The sight of Yonagi upset should delight her, really. That is the character she is playing right now – a murderer having a normal day out with her friend. Nevertheless, her chest feels mildly stuffed in a way too many scripts have depicted. This certainly is not a feeling she should be holding for her ‘Friend K’. She reckons, this must be the wrecking fear of being discovered.

In any case, Chiyoko has a date planned out tomorrow. Before coming, she has already gotten a list of hot spots planned out for in case (when) Yonagi fails to be an average high school girl.

But first things first.

“So.” The perfect doll’s head whirls mechanically to the jerking Stars idol. She smiles (gentle, unfeeling eyes ominous) to the sound of trickling waters as Yonagi prepares the bath for her. “Akira. Would you mind explaining to me? Why is your scent all over the place? And also… the other one, for that matter.”

She vaguely recognizes this other scent, just as fresh as Akira’s, to be that of the guy she passed by on her way here.

Akira flinches. Oh, the poor thing.

“Look. It’s not like I was the one who initiated it.” Akira rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. (Trying to deter her from speaking to his Mother.) “But the Tenkyu senior – He noticed Yonagi’s younger brother is an omega, okay? So we decided to do something about it.”

Betas are quite unlike Omegas and Alphas in the sense that their noses aren’t as sensitive to scents. Yonagi will likely go on being oblivious unless someone points that out to her.

Chiyoko’s nose twitches, picking up on the scent of lavender in the bathroom. She swiftly kills the rising thought of whether that is how Yonagi smells like.

“Regardless,” She runs a hand over her nose daintily. “You have not obtained the permission of the houseowner. That makes you nothing more than scenting dogs, isn’t that right?”

She throws in a pretty smile (slightly vicious) to that.

“Urghh,” Akira slumps in on himself, clutching onto his chest at the damage. “So then,” He gives her a wary eye, “Are you going to report it to my mom?”

Chiyoko can only imagine the berate he would receive should Akira’s scent be added to the mess that is his ongoing, obviously untrue scandal with Yonagi. Chiyoko passes the loosening knot in her chest off as ‘relief’; He certainly has no suspicion of the blade in her luggage right now, having his hands full with worries of his own.

“I shan’t.” Chiyoko sips on her diluted coarse tea. “Unless you start flinging shirts and handkerchiefs on your daily commute, there’s hardly a chance of anyone identifying your scent.”

“I won’t do that!” Akira yelps, horrified at the image.

“That’s a promise then, Akira _-kun_.” Chiyoko inclines her head in a gentle close-eyed smile at him.

“Hm? What’s a promise?” Yonagi purses her lips in curiosity as she dries her feet. “The bath’s ready, Chiyoko.”

“Akira just promised me not to start flinging handkerchiefs and clothes at his fans.” Chiyoko smiles perfectly, interlacing fingers under her chin.

It absolutely delights her to see Yonagi turn a deadpan look of disdain at Akira.

“Ehh, Akira… You were considering that?”

“N-No! Absolutely not!” The boy waves his arms in denial.

Chiyoko smiles as doubt practically radiates from Yonagi’s intensifying scrutiny. Denial truly deepens one’s suspicion.

While she is an omega who can’t help with this situation, this check-in proves to be decidedly educational.

“You can keep those clothes. They fit you better than they do me anyways.” Chiyoko smiles as she gives away her clothes at the end of their ‘date’. Yonagi’s wardrobe is, for the lack of a better word, quite harrowing. (And understandably so, considering her family circumstances.)

“Um…” Yonagi looks side to side, at a loss for words.

Chiyoko watches with an even smile as she fiddles with her hands, and finally, adorable pigtails bouncing behind her, she declares,

“Even if you were just using me today, I really had lots of fun! Let’s do this again sometime, Chiyoko!”

Chiyoko maintains her smile. Yonagi continues peering on at her with bright, starry eyes, fisted hands pumping before her chest in excitement. She catches herself a moment later, pretty amethysts trailing to the side, fingers fumbling awkwardly as she remembers Chiyoko's anger from before. 

Ahh. Chiyoko can really see this girl surpassing her someday. (She really is so cute.)

She raises her hands. The line which should come is already sitting on her lips – “You’re right! Let’s do this again someday!” – Said with a sunny smile and a warm grip over Yonagi’s hands. That will make the best ending which will turn into the most ominous thing when the truth of the blade is revealed.

But instead, what comes to her is—

“Do me a favour, will you, Yonagi?”

Flashes of memories. Of Yonagi, being downtrodden because of a certain “amazing actor”, who she believes she cannot catch up to. Even though she’s not even like that in face with Chiyoko herself. Then, the rain-blurred face of that alpha, who had soaked the place with his scent but left without even caring.

“That.” Chiyoko points at the choker, giving her most standard smile. She would have chosen those glasses instead, but the irony of the choker brings her much amusement. “I hope you will wear that out more often, as it is or otherwise. Because it looks really good on you.”

“?” Yonagi raises one brow with a nibble to her lips. She raises her hand subconsciously to her neck, feeling the edge of the choker. “You think so?”

Chiyoko merely keeps her smile up in face with her doubt. She watches Yonagi’s doubt melt away. Silly little Yonagi, who trusts her way too much, even though she’s proved she isn’t her Campanella.

“Mh, I will then!” Yonagi nods, thick-framed glasses sliding a little from the bridge of her nose with the action.“It’s not like my hair stays all floaty and up in place anyways, unlike that sexual harasser Araya!”

She sticks her tongue out at the thought and smiles at her.

“Thank you, Chiyoko!”

Chiyoko leaves with a smile, somewhat satisfied by this date.

She doesn’t like losing to another even when it comes to Yonagi’s affections. But she supposes she will contend with this win for now.

In other aspects though…

“Well, Akira-kun…” She begins when she settles into the car. With a smile and carefully interlaced fingers, she asks, “What is this I hear about a sexual harasser at work? Will you tell me more about it?”

Akira gulps under her glowing eyes.

Certain threats, she decides, may need to be dealt with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Araya started off with apathy in this story, so I wanted to depict him falling for Kei in your everyday setting. It turned out a bit draggy though. I'm sorry.

iii.

( _“As long as my death makes what happens on stage better, it’ll be worth it.”_

_“From now on, we’re **accomplices** , Yonagi.”_

……

She screams out on the inside sometimes.

It’s been a long time since she felt this way.

But no matter how she wails, no matter how she cries, and begs, and struggles for the good times to not come to an end, in the end, Iwao’s just going down the same path her mother had gone.

The good times will be laid to waste, even though she knows they will all pull through somehow, the way she did.

……

When Kei looks at her co-actors all around in the theatre though, bickering and laughing and slaving but still pouring their whole life into this stage, she turns to Iwao who’s always at the corner of the circle, and she wonders –

 _Will they blame me for not telling them…?_ )

* * *

The day after he devoured her, it is an off day, but Araya’s feet takes him to the theatre anyway.

Part of him knows solo practice can never compare to group practice. It would be best to ring up one of the others so he can practice his part, but it is a rest day for a reason.

Another part of him though, murmurs that Yonagi might be in there. The person he’d consumed had turned out to be someone somewhat like him after all. One who’s braved extenuating circumstances because her siblings saved her; one who joined the theatre because a certain old man saved him – He doesn’t believe she’d be defeated so easily by a single probing question, and given her bull-headedness—

“!” Araya makes a sound of surprise, footsteps coming to a stop at the sight of her onstage.

She hasn’t noticed him, merely going on to soak in the light of the ‘moon’.

Araya admires his co-star for a moment. A surge of excitement causes his steps to gain a barely visible bounce. The Giovanni she is pulling out of him is nearly out of control; He clamours to perform with this Campanella.

“Can you see the stars…?” He ventures just to confirm.

“Mh? Yeah.” Just as distantly as Campanella might have. With eyes fixed on the distant non-existent lights. 

“Your expression is different. What did you consume?” Who was her Campanella? 

“Huh? Ahh…”

Yonagi tilts her head slightly, so gentle, it only allows dark locks to slip and reveal moonlit eyes.

“A coffee frappuccino.” She smiles, nearly as sweet as the Campanella in his mind.

“That’s nice.” The edges of his lips curl back in reply.

That evening, as the pair of them act out a play of just two onstage, Araya spots a spark of potential for something between them.

He has never experienced this with any of the co-stars he pursued (“stalked", as Nanao would put it) and understood. By all means, he should pursue this feeling, because there may never be another encounter just like this. But logic stops him short.

Yonagi is Yonagi. Age, gender, and obliviousness all packed in a single punch. Right now, they're both having the time of their lives, pursuing their respective careers.

Who’s to say these complicated feelings won’t end up getting in the way?

A flash of lightning from above lights up Araya’s face abruptly.

When he leaves the theatres at ten, it is raining again.

Araya takes in the sight of Yonagi lurking at the foyer with her hands tucked deep in her hoodie’s pockets and her cheeks puffed out, aiming a peevish look of irritation at the skies. Even though he told her to leave ahead of him so he can lock up the place too… She came without an umbrella, so she’s stranded, huh.

How stupid.

“Alright!” Yonagi braces herself, readying to charge out into the rain.

“What’s ‘alright’?” Araya stops her by her hood.

“?! Uh-? Oh, Araya!” She runs a couple of steps on the spot before turning to look at him. Her face is a pinched look of dissatisfaction. “Why did you come out?”

…Araya honestly won’t be surprised if she thinks he sleeps over in the theatres like one of those music box princesses.

Hand rising to rifle through his own shaggy hair absently, Araya answers in an equally deadpan murmur, 

“I don’t know what Kame’s been telling you, but I do have a house and life of my own outside theatre, you know?”

Yonagi’s ‘o’-shaped mouth and cherry red cheeks speaks of what she's imagining. Araya knows very well how he seems in her head – a total weirdo. Leaping off bridges, stalking people home, and an unfollowable train of thought – He doesn’t bother defending himself. It’s all true anyways.

“Let’s go.” He opens his umbrella and steps out into the rain. Sensing her hesitation, he turns back to glance at her. “Sometime before dawn comes would be nice.”

They walk in the direction of Yonagi's house, Araya holding the umbrella over them and Yonagi just trotting along with a wary glance every so often at him.

Yonagi is thick headed so she doesn’t notice it. But if the Old Man is here, or even Nanao or Kame for that matter, he’s confident he’ll be the butt of their teasing for at least 5 minutes and several drinking sessions in the future. Past him wouldn’t exactly tilt the umbrella 30 degrees to shield his shorter, frailer partner, but Yonagi’s his co-star, and Araya knows better than to put any beta or omega leads at risk of catching a cold.

Yonagi remains staring at him with a blank-faced, confused pout until he prompts flatly again,

“…What is it?”

“I was headed for the supermarket though.” She points the other way.

“……” So that was a complaint, huh.

Fifteen minutes later find both of them staring down the fresh fruit section of the supermarket.

The supermarket is a place Araya has never bothered venturing into. Save for the recent exception of raw bear meat and various game, the culinary world has never been much of a fan of him, just as he’s always held utter disdain for it. While it can be partly attributed to his lack of cook-happy roles, most of it is just a culmination of laziness and the preference for plays over food.

Araya stares down two whole melons of different shades and he deadpans, blank-faced.

“The darker one looks good.” That is the typical line Kametaro instructed him to give when Nanao asks about clothes.

('Looking slimmer is good-' was all Kame got out before he was KO-ed by Nanao's punch.)

“Huh? You mean the ripe one?” Yonagi blinks up at him. “It’s true it can be eaten quickly. But with my family’s numbers, even counting the agency in, there might still be some left… Ah! Araya, are you staying for supper later?”

“…” Don’t you just love how he’s being treated like her food dumpster? He nods. “…Are there any other Yonagi foods I should try some time?”

Yonagi takes a step back, giving him a much wary look.

“First, wipe off that spit from your mouth, then tell me what you like.”

They spend three-quarters of an hour in there, Yonagi going along with the options he picks and giving him eyes that spell in bold “You’re weird” whenever he happens to pick the wrong option, but still going along with it.

Araya honestly doesn’t know what he’s doing. He just lets the flow guide him, much like how Tenkyu has taught him to do. It’s always better to go with the crazy than to be left drained at the end of the day. Nevertheless, theatres are his thing, and cooking, on the other hand, is one hell of a brutal mistress.

He didn’t even know Yonagi was in such a rush due to night time prices until she mentions it.

“Though the goods rolled out at this time aren't the best, sometimes if you’re lucky, you might just catch them restocking on the fresh goods!” She teaches him.

Araya oohs and ahhs like the 21-year-old sworn by instant noodles he is.

“…What is it?” He asks sensing her stare.

“Eh? Ah, no.” Yonagi’s evidently growing more comfortable with speaking her thoughts around him, because she deadpans, tight-lipped, eyes full of doubt, “Just wondering how you’ve been living your life up till now.”

With takeouts, instant foods and Tenkyu’s healthy bentos, is the answer.

Araya catches the expression the cashier lady gets when she spots the two of them coming towards her with one shared basket – It dangles from Araya’s arm thanks to the simple excuse of “Most of this is mine anyways”. That kicked up a fuss from Yonagi (“That’s my family’s food you’re holding there!”) , but she quickly dissolved into biting her lips later. It’s true she ended up buying according to Araya’s preferences anyway; it’s a bad habit that resulted from spoiling the twins whenever they come with her. Without thinking, she’d treated Araya like a child… It was surprisingly easy, actually, the seasoned actor being much curter and clumsier than his usual self in the theatre.

Araya lets the lady read off the total value and intercepts before Yonagi can pay.

“I’ll pay.”

“Really—Araya – that’s too much—” Yonagi musters, flustered and swirly-eyed, caught between propriety and saving money. She fishes out the cash from her wallet. “Ms Cashier, don’t accept this guy’s money I’ll pay here, so—! ”

A ‘ _dii_ ’ resounds thanks to the lady’s quick cooperation. Araya flashes the lady (who discretely returns a ‘ _good job!_ ’ thumbs-up sign) a smirk before sticking his tongue out at his co-star.

“Too bad. I’ve already paid by card.”

Yonagi stares, jaw dropping flabbergasted for a moment.

“Well then.” She recollects herself with a determined huff later, picking up all the bags.

Araya’s eyes widen a fraction, startled, when she suddenly hooks her arm around his.

“What are you—”

“You’re not leaving my house without dinner today.” Yonagi explains with a petulant (o⇀‸↼o) face, as though that’s enough of an explanation.

Araya opens his mouth to say something, but he’s interrupted again.

“You know, Araya, your acting really is incredible…”

Another flash of lightning strikes just as they get to the supermarket's exit. Thunder booms. Chilly winds howl out there. For a split second, the entire backdrop of the city’s basked in light.

Sapphire eyes widen when through the glass panels, he spots the advertisement board on one of the opposite buildings. That familiar model on it is showing off a branded choker which looks awfully similar to the one Yonagi's wearing today. He’d thought it was strange. The other didn’t seem like one for accessories. His nose sharpens before he can even stop himself, and – sure enough – there’s a faint trace of an omega’s citrus scent around Yonagi’s neck.

“…but your diet’s just terrible. Really terrible.” Yonagi throws in, as though to emphasize that.

She stops to wait for his reaction and repeats when he’s motionless.

“Really, really terrible.”

“I get the point.” Araya deadpans. More than one, he silently adds.

The CPU of a hopeless cook instantly gears into that of a quick-witted theatrical actor. 

He already knows that Hoshi knew Yonagi from another drama. Though Araya doesn’t pay much attention to affairs outside Tenkyu (due to his lack of a TV) , it wouldn’t be a stretch for Yonagi to know Chiyoko Momoshiro, the top STARS actress under Hoshi Arisa.

There is no way that actress might be allowed to date Yonagi… so this is her indirect claim on her, huh.

How _interesting_.

“Araya. Araya. Araya.” Yonagi peels off from his arm and tugs at his short sleeve with one hand repeatedly. She has one brow lifted as she stares at him perplexed, obviously contemplating whether to smack him back to life.

Araya can’t say he dislikes how much of an open book she is.

“…Take care of me then.” Araya finally tells her, replying to her previous comment on his diet. “I don’t mind eating Yonagi cooking for all my dinners if paying’s all I need to do. I was getting sick of instant ramen anyways.”

Yonagi’s brow twitches.

“Ha! I knew it! So you really were acting!” She points at him as if that’s really something worth celebrating.

“So I was. What about it?” He bursts her bubble with his total lack of repentance. Stealing the bags from her hands, he passes her the umbrella, “Let’s get back then – What are you doing?”

Sapphire eyes widen marginally when he’s picked off his feet by some ten centimetres for a second. He goes back to his usual nonchalance a blink of an eye later, just waiting for the slender, trembling hands wrapping him from behind to give out anytime now.

Yonagi gently puts him back on his feet.

“How about that?” She asks triumphantly thereafter.

“How about what?” Araya doesn’t really get her point.

“I’m strong enough to carry my own groceries, so you don’t need to help!” She boasts, explaining.

“Alright, Champ. Here’s your award for the lifting display.” Araya hands her the lighter half of the groceries. He then considers their familiarity with each other, and he pats her on the shoulder, “As well as the onerous task of umbrella-carrying.”

“……” Yonagi swivels to look at the cashier lady, who was peering at them out of boredom.

‘What should I do’, is what she reads.

To anyone who knows Yonagi though, ‘Is umbrella-carrying really that difficult’, is the real question here.

“Even if you ask me what you should do…” The lady lifts her hands, flustered at being caught staring. She pumps her arm, proving herself to be on Araya’s side, “I guess, go with it?”

After several seconds of deliberation, Yonagi gains a determined look over her face.

They step out into the winds, slinging arms at Yonagi’s insistence as she lifts the umbrella high above both their heads.

“I’ll do a better job of umbrella-wielding than you did!” She proclaims, obviously referring to the rain-soaked side of his long shirt. “No rain shall land upon you under my protection!”

“Ah.” He chimes flatly in reply.

He’s never heard of an alpha who needs a beta’s protection, but watching her all hyped up over something as mundane as this… Araya’s mouth curves up faintly for a second out of view. 

"Just make sure not to get blown away by the winds." 

"You should probably tell your hair that." Yonagi tells him flatly. 

"……" He stares at her blankly. 

"?" 

She's lucky she's cute enough to escape his Iwao head clutch. 

Araya looks up at Momoshiro’s smile on the advertisement board one last time before they go.

There’s no way he can let a catch as great as Yonagi go. He’s got Momoshiro to thank for the realization.

* * *

( _“To Iwao-san, this is the truly good thing – Letting us perform on the greatest stage of all.”_

_“Yonagi, if you’re an actor, you’ll need resolve. The resolve to perform Iwao and Campanella’s ‘True Happiness’.”_

_“To become Iwao Yuujirou and lead the way for the Company – That is the final step for you to get in character.”_

……

_**Just as Iwao is a director, and Kei is an actress.** _

…… 

Even though Kei is still scared, even though Kei still doesn't want him to go, she will do it. 

She will face this feeling head on. She will accept it (Iwao's death). And she will create a Campanella who can guide everyone through Galactic Railroad. 

Because she is an actress, and she has the greedy wish to become better. Because this is Iwao's last wish, and she has begun to love him like a Grandpa. Because everyone is pouring their souls and hearts into this play, and she cannot let anyone down. 

To make this play a success. 

Kei will face herself, and she'll be reborn as a dead man.) 

* * *

From time to time, she takes a break.

Araya occasionally stays over after dinner. That’s why he knows.

9.30pm. When the kiddies have gone to sleep, and they’ve finished washing up and turned in. Araya hears the quiet padding of her footsteps across and to the TV.

Yonagi sits before the TV for a movie on those days where she draws too close to Campanella.

A romance drama, a family feud, a documentary.

It doesn’t matter what it is she’s watching.

She lowers her chin to her knees, and she watches with her soul detached. Tears start trailing down her face like tears of empathy. Except, they’re not. They’re coming from deep down inside, somewhere lost to him.

‘This is how Big Sis used to be like’, Rei had told him. ‘Ever since that night on the boat, she sometimes goes back to being like before.’

Araya watches from the hallway, arms folded loosely, head bent against the wall and one foot lifting to scratch the other’s ankle with a toe absent-mindedly.

He doesn’t know what Yonagi was like before, but this definitely isn’t the same thing.

Different actors have different ways of coming back from their characters. For Araya, he’s able to fully indulge in his various roles and let go of himself because Iwao’s there as an anchor for him; He knows he’ll be slapped out of it if he’s ever too far gone. Yonagi had once told him, movies are a way for her to escape reality – a temporary solace, like a swimmer breaking through the waters to gasp for air. The only question is, what exactly did Iwao say to her, to make her have to do this every few nights?

Araya doesn’t know, and he can’t know for that matter. It’s simply not his place.

His alpha prances around deep inside. It’s annoying, so Araya can only calm it the only way he knows how.

When the ending credits roll out, Yonagi blinks back to reality and finds a fluffy blanket draped over the top of her head and bundled around her.

A box of tissues shoves itself into the corner of her vision. The crunch of popcorn resounds.

“5 out of 10. The ending’s too weak. The caramel popcorn’s the only reason why it got a passing grade.” Araya deadpans, legs folded loosely beside her.

“…‘Caramel popcorn’?” Yonagi cocks her head like Campanella, surprised in a pretty way. She remembers Araya’s nightmarish cooking and she blanches, eyeing him up and down (finally herself), “Araya, don’t tell me you ruined our kitche—”

“Your faith warms the cockles of my heart.” He deadpans. “Nope. I went to the convenience store since I didn’t want to trigger the fire alarm. Didn’t have the keys, so I hopped out of your window. Fair warning. Your landlord may think your house’s been broken into. She caught me on the way out.”

Yonagi is stunned, jaw hanging, for a few moments before she recovers herself and she holds her chin thoughtfully.

“It would have been better if she whacked you with a broom…”

“You still hung up over the ‘sexual harassment’ part?” He deadpans.

Yonagi huffs lightly, the edges of her lips turning up for once. The link of that choker tinkles on her wrist as she moves to pull the movie shelf open.

“Since you didn’t like that one, why don’t we watch another one then? Araya, what type of movies do _you_ like?”


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes, Akira truly wonders what he’s doing with his life. His mother is one, Chiyoko is another… He’s truly being played by the women in his life.

He sighs, tugging his mask down under his chin as he knocks on the door to Yonagi’s agency.

“It’s a parcel for delivery.” He tells the intercom.

“Coming~” Replies Yonagi’s manager.

“Oh my, Hoshi-kun, what are you doing here?” Hiiragi covers her mouth in surprise when she recognizes him.

He pulls his cap lower over his eyes uneasily.

“Just delivering something for one of my colleagues.” He passes the tiny box over to her.

He hesitates when she puts her hands around it. Hiiragi tries to take the box several times to no avail. Hands still struggling in the tug-o-war she has no desire to partake in, she offers a strained and irked smile as she gasps,

“Hoshi-kun, do you _really_ want me to take this box?”

“W-Well.” Akira finally relents. He looks past the frame of his fake glasses easily as he rubs the back of his head, “I don’t have a good feeling about this. So…”

“What do you mean?” Kuroyama looks over Hiiragi’s shoulder.

Five minutes later finds Akira invited into Yonagi’s homey little agency for a cup of tea. Except said tea has a box beside it. And in said box, there is a stun gun with extra batteries.

Akira gulps, absolutely stricken.

What is this?! What was Chiyoko having him carry?! Is this why she told him to absolutely deliver it to the agency first?! Because it’s something so dangerous, Yonagi has a 99.9% chance of pressing it and offing herself if she’s not taught how to use it?!

Kuroyama rubs his scrubby chin. “…Nice.”

Akira whips his head to him, aghast. How so?!

“I was just thinking of giving Kei something for self-defence soon. This came at just the right moment.” He takes the stun gun up to the light, admiring the dancing blue sparks between the nodes.

“You can say that, but—” Thank heavens for Hiiragi’s sanity. “—who’s going to teach Yonagi-chan for now?”

The image of Yonagi stunning her poor faceless teacher is decidedly pitiful.

“Ah.” It hits Kuroyama. “Well, I guess that’s where the invention of rubber gloves come in.”

Akira breathes of a sigh of relief. At least he's got a plan to do this.

Kuroyama rubs his chin again.

“But why would Momoshiro give this?”

Akira gulps.

“It’s—erm.” He lowers his eyes politely under their gazes. “The last time they interacted, Yonagi may have mentioned something about a ‘sexual harasser’ to Chiyoko. That is, of course, a friendly joke referring to Araya-san from the Tenkyu Troupe. I was quite certain I made it clear to Chiyoko, but…”

“But is it really a joke?” Kuroyama questions seriously.

“!” The memories of Araya asking point-blank to go to her house, coming all drenched and obviously tugging on heart strings to ask again, then Nanao’s mentions of him stalking his past co-stars…

Akira lowers his chin into his own hand, his mind racing.

_Could he really be?!_

“L-Let’s calm down and not come to conclusions too fast, shall we?” Hiiragi musters a weak smile, raising her hands to dispel the situation before it gets too serious, “From what I’ve seen the last time, Araya-kun is a fine gentleman so…”

…Akira wonders if they were even looking at the same person.

“Yeah, the old man’s a good judge of character afterall.” Kuroyama shrugs and grins at Akira’s relieved shoulder drop. “I was only teasing you. Don’t worry. Considering their relationship, Momoshiro’s concern for Kei is understandable. We’ll pass this on for ya.”

Akira breathes a sigh of relief. He won’t have to answer to Chiyoko for this.

“Thank you.” He smiles.

* * *

For a long time since the boat trip, Yonagi has been speaking less during break time and observing them quietly.

Today, however, she raises an odd question during lunch.

“Araya…” She begins, chewing on the sweet tamagoyaki and swallowing. “Why would someone send me a stun gun and tell me to use it if you ‘try anything’? What would you be trying anyways?” She cocks her head.

Akira nearly leaps out of his seat at that question.

 _That_ ’s how Kuroyama told her to use it, really?!

“HAHAHA! Did that really happen?! Well, there’s _plenty_ you need to be wary of when it comes to this dirtbag!” Kame nearly chokes with his laughter, wagging his finger at Araya. “Like for instance—” He finds himself in a rare Iwao-esque head clutch from Araya. “Omph—!”

“It’s his past that’s catching up with him. His stalking will die down soon. Don’t worry.” Nanao reassures her.

“Nanao, watch what you say…” Araya grumbles with a dark look.

“Oh. Okay.” Yonagi nods like a good girl, all rounded cheeks and docile eyes. Araya takes one glance at her then his expression visibly darkens.

Akira is dying of discomfort over here!

“Hori.” A low scratchy voice calls out.

“It’s Hoshi, not Hori—” Akira answers by habit. He flinches when he spots Araya prowling over with an expression stormy enough to kill. “Lend me your phone for a bit.”

“W-What do you intend to do with it?” He tugs his phone back protectively but to no avail.

“Do you have that picture Kame took of us a while back?”

He’s already tapping across Akira’s phone like it’s his own, face showing its usual nonchalance but voice still dangerous.

“I do, but—”

“Perfect.”

Araya presses down on the send button. 

“Who did you just send that to?!” Akira nearly shrieks. As a result of growing up around his mother’s company, his phone’s filled with valuable contacts, all powerful people who can leak things to the media. Is he trying to spark another scandal around Galactic Railroad?!

“Nobody.” Araya hands his phone back to him.

Yonagi blinks behind him.

Akira takes one look at the page the screen is on and his soul nearly flies out of his body.

_Chiyoko!_

Of all possible people, it’s to Chiyoko!

The danger has changed. Except, it went from being a whirlwind into a tsunami of epic proportions.

Araya steps away from the paper-white Akira who quickly lurches into a typing frenzy over his phone.

“He’s doing something to Akira… But should I use the stun gun at a time like this?” Yonagi questions.

“No, Kei. Use it only if you’re sure he’s going to harm you or the people around you.” Nanao explains with a sigh.

“I am perfectly harmless, see?” Araya lifts his empty hands up as proof.

“Says you!” Akira can’t help but point out his lie. He really is starting to agree with Chiyoko on the stun gun.

* * *

A picture and a few messages from Akira are sent to her phone.

One is that of two youths, resting sprawled side by side against each other. Yonagi has her hair hanging in it, face pretty as an actress’ even when she’s close to drooling. Her head’s leaning into the shoulder of another youth with ringed circles around his eyes – the alpha she had seen that day – He's asleep, shaggy head carefully navigated to rest on Yonagi’s by a pen caught on camera. They make a picture of close friends totally at ease with one another.

_Akira: Don’t interfere. Someone who doesn’t intend to get anywhere with her shouldn’t thrust their hands in our business._

_Akira: You may be her Campanella, but she’s my Giovanni. So butt out._

Chiyoko’s mouth curves into a smile at that.

“Chiyoko-chan, are you ready—”

The staffer who had barged into the room to call for her got chills down her back upon seeing the frigidness of that expression.

As quickly as it came, it was gone when she blinked. The confused staff rubs her eyes, wondering if she had imagined that.

“I’m on my way.” Chiyoko smiles daintily as she puts down her phone and follows.

 _Thank you for your suggestion._ She would say to her rival if she could, now that he’s been given a face. _It certainly was educational, to be taught what jealousy feels like. I will kindly take you up on your challenge._

Chiyoko may have been deluding herself, postponing the self-admission of her feelings by ignoring that number on her phone. But now that a rival has appeared, it looks like she can’t put it off any longer. Chiyoko admits her defeat. She will make the first move.

When Chiyoko finally gets some time to herself that night, she hovers over her phone for a long time before she taps her fingers on it.

_Chiyoko: Yonagi, it’s been a long time. How have you been?_

There is a minute or two’s pause, during which Chiyoko’s patience drains out of her, before—

_Yonagi: [‘OK’ Angel Emoji]_

It’s the same angel expression set STARS made as part of Chiyoko’s fan merchandise – an all Chiyoko-chibi range of facial expressions, animated.

She can almost hear Yonagi’s uncertainty and see her fumbling before her eyes in her next message:

_Yonagi: Erm! Is this how they use this? I’m not used to having a phone, to be honest_

Chiyoko nearly chuckles, relaxing. That certainly explains Yonagi’s silence on her end.

_Chiyoko: You’ve bought my expression pack, I see._

Yonagi fumbles, _‘It looked really cute the last time you used it, so’_

Chiyoko ventures out on a rare, daring whim, _‘Is that referring to my face, or is that referring to the emoji?’_

Yonagi’s answer comes fast and honest: _‘Both!’_

The smile that graces her mouth feels a tad too wide and her eyes too curved to be pretty for the camera. Chiyoko nearly catches herself, but in here – safe in her room – there is no cameras and no one to see her sneaking a smile or two at herself, crying when she wants, laughing when she’s happy.

_Chiyoko: Yonagi?_

_Yonagi: Hm?_

‘Will you love me for me no matter how ugly I turn out to be?’ Is the request that nearly comes to her lips. But it seems like a bit too early for that sort of request, so Chiyoko purses her lips and types instead:

_Chiyoko: What have you been up to lately?_

There is a pause from Yonagi before the answering picture pulls soft huffing smile out of her. Even though she’d been so tired of smiling when she came back too.

It is a picture of baked cookies, most of them made by her siblings. The only one made by a practiced hand is one drawn in the semblance of her angel emoji with wings.

_Yonagi: [‘Winking’ Angel Emoji]_

_Yonagi: It was delicious!_

Chiyoko chuckles and shakes her head, _‘Is that a premonition of the future that’s awaiting me?’_

_Yonagi: What’s premonition?_

_Yonagi: No!_ _＼_ _(_ _º_ _□_ _º_ _l|l)/ I just wanted to say! I wanted to share some with you!_

Chiyoko beams. She can see her fumbling on the other side of the screen. Not wanting to torture her anymore, she types, _‘Fufu. In that case, do let me have some with your coarse tea next time (_ _＠＾_ _◡_ _＾_ _)’_

* * *

Akira… doesn’t want to be arrested.

A second package’s been sent to his hands. He’s to send it directly to the Yonagi’s house. Somehow, he thinks this might either be a damning murder tool, or a way to get rid of him. He is an eyewitness of Araya’s messages after all.

“Who’s there? Oh, it’s Akira.” Yonagi smiles when she spots him.

“Hori?”

Akira flinches when he spots his cause of Death standing behind her, casually slurping down udon noodles from a bowl as though he’s in his own house.

“Maw ah you manning there mor?” He slurs with a full mouth. He swallows. "It's a weekend."

“I… I’ve got a package for Yonagi right here.” At this point of time, Akira didn’t realize he’s sealed his fate just yet. “It’s from Chiyoko…”

“Chiyoko?!” Yonagi’s eyes light up.

They both watch her tear into the package excitably – “She’s a big fan.” Araya states. “I _know_.” Akira replies. – In the end, she pulls out a large cuddle-size angel emoji made in the shape of Chiyoko’s face.

Akira: “……” Chiyoko, what were you thinking?

“At least it’s no longer a stun gun—” Akira turns around with a relieved sigh, only to catch the utter look of disdain Araya is aiming down at the thing.

“It’s a life-size Angel-chan!” Yonagi gasps out, eyes sparkling as she squeezes it to her chest. “How cute!”

“Uh… Erm…” Akira begins inching away from the black waves Araya is radiating.

He breaks for it, only to be stopped by Yonagi’s voice.

“Araya, it looks like there’s something for you too.”

“Hah?” Araya’s in no mood for _gifts_ right now. What that woman gave can't be good anyways—

“Hm? I don’t really get the meaning though. Araya, this,” Yonagi pulls the item out, holding her chin contemplatively as she turns it around. “Isn’t this a doggie bone?”

Akira practically _flies_ out of the street with how that murderous intent absolutely _explodes_.

* * *

Chiyoko carefully schools her expression when her phone buzzes with Yonagi’s messages.

A quick glance at a photo of Araya hugging the doll to his chest with one arm slung around an oblivious Yonagi, tongue stuck out apathetically, finds Chiyoko's smile turning ten degrees colder. The message come next: 

_Yonagi: A fan merchandise for a 'friend'. Isn't that awfully egoistic of you._

Oh dear. Chiyoko smiles so sweetly, it's downright _lethal_. She brings a hand to her mouth as she _giggles_ \- _Is he jealous now?_

Just as she brings her hand down to type out a reply, her phone buzzes with another message.

_Yonagi: Don't worry, Chiyoko. I punched him for you._

Then, a picture of a sullen Araya with a bump over his head. He's obviously angry even if he's slumped sluggishly; the theatrical actor expresses it in the most discrete of ways.

Chiyoko smiles and replies: _'It's okay, Yonagi. Please let Araya-san know he has my forgiveness. I'll make sure to send an even better gift next time.'_

And next: _Chiyoko: Do you think he'll like cat food?_

Fufu.

**Author's Note:**

> *Scratches head* We'll see if I continue this.  
> Do leave a kudos/comments/bookmark to let me know you enjoyed this! (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡


End file.
